Let Me Be Your Hero
by Careebear
Summary: AU. Rachel arrives home after a late night dance rehersal and faces the most frightening moment in her life. She realizes she doesn't want to be alone, she doesn't call Finn. She calls the guy she know that'll always come through for her.
1. I Need To Protect You

**Disclaimer : I am in no way associated with Glee or Fox therefore nothing except the plot of this story belongs to me. **

* * *

><p>Rachel was shaking uncontrollably, she'd always been aware of how he acted around her but she never, ever thought he'd go this far. She wrapped the towel tighter around her small figure, trying to get some comfort. Her cell lay on her bedside cabinet, yet she couldn't bring herself to get up off the floor. A huge bang was heard from downstairs and she hurriedly got up off her feet and clutched her phone. Whilst shaking violently she managed to open up her contact list and started to scroll down, hesitating when she reached Finn's name. She sighed and then continued to scroll until she reached the name of the boy she knew would come through for her. Her small fingers pressed the call button and she held the phone close to her ear as it rang, it felt like hours before he eventually answered in his usual husky tone.<p>

"Hello?" he questioned.

Rachel was silent for a moment, she tried to catch her breath.

"Noah." she eventually breathed. "I know it's late it's just, my dads aren't home and-"

Puck shot up on his bed, knowing instantly that something was wrong with Rachel.

"What's wrong Rachel?" he asked sternly.

There was a long pause as Rachel began to cry down the phone, he began putting on his jacket, fumbling around the room for the keys to his truck.

"I need you Noah." she cried.

"I'm on my way Berry."

With that he hung up the phone and got in to his truck, speeding off towards her house which thankfully was only a few blocks away. His old truck eventually pulled up outside the giant house that belonged to the Berry's. He scrambled out of the truck and approached her front door, he raised his knuckles to knock but the door was already open. Slowly, he stepped inside the house unsure of what the hell was going on, but things definitely weren't right.

"Rach?" He called out.

There was no answer, he could only hear loud sobs coming from upstairs. He dashed up them quickly, taking them two at a time, scared of what was wrong with Rachel. Gently, he pushed open the door to her room, instantly looking towards her empty bed, which was where he'd assumed she'd be.

"Noah, you came." A weak squeal came from the curled up ball on the floor.

He rushed over towards her and knelt so that they were at eye level. "Of course I did babe."

Her big brown eyes that were red raw after all the crying looked straight in to his, he noticed how they looked so pained and scared, not their usually bright, lively self.

"Rach, what's happened?"

She bit her lip and turned her gaze away from him, her mind flashing back to what had happened just a few minutes ago. Puck placed his hand under her chin, cupping her face. He turned her head gently so that they were face-to-face, he gave her a sympathetic look as if to say, 'You can tell me.'

Rachel let out a loud sigh as she tried to choke back the tears, Puck stroked her head gently.

"My dance class ran late so when I got home it was really dark. I'd been dancing for quite a while and was in desperate need of a shower, so once I got home I proceeded upstairs. Knowing that my dads weren't home I began to undress, mainly because I was so tired. When I got in to my room, I noticed my window was wide open, and I never leave my window open. I shrugged it off and began to remove my underwear when I saw him." Her breath caught in her throat causing her to pause.

Puck stared at her, desperately wanting her to continue the story, worrying about what had happened.

"Who was here Rachel?" he asked.

"Jacob." she breathed out.

It was Puck's turn to sigh, he pulled Rachel closer to him, urging her to continue.

"What happened Rach? What did the jerk do to you?" Puck clenched his hands.

"I screamed when I saw him and then out of shock, I just stood there. Not moving an inch. He said something along the lines of 'Wanky' and that's when I realized I was naked and he was holding a video camera in his hand. I ran in to the bathroom and slammed the door shut, locking it. He started banging on the door, begging me to let me in. He said I deserved it Noah, he said I was a tease and that everyone needed to find out what a little slut I am." The tears were flowing heavily down her face as Noah clutched her tighter, the anger was coursing through his veins. He wanted nothing more than to kill JewFro but his main concern at the moment was the tiny, broken girl that lay in his arms. Puck clenched his eyes shut before breathing out.

"Did he, d-did he do anything to you Rachel, you know-"

"No. I screamed at him that my dads were going to be home any minute and that I had a phone with me in the bathroom and was ready to call the cops. He then ran out of the house as fast as he could, but, do you know what he said before he left? 'I'll be back.'"

Her tears had turned in to hard sobs as Puck had to fight back the tears that were forming in his eyes. He picked himself off the floor and turned for the door, his hands curled up into fists.

"Noah, where are you going?" She cried out weakly.

"I'm going to find JewFro and I'm going to fucking kill him for what he did to you Rach, the fucking sick psycho." Noah shouted.

"Noah, please don't leave me. I don't want to be alone, I'm scared." Rachel said in a small voice.

Puck stopped in his tracks and let out a breath before turning back to face Rachel, he knelt back down beside her and held her hand softly.

"Don't worry baby, I'm not going anywhere."

He picked her up off the floor and carried her bridal style towards her bed.

"You need some sleep, it's late."

"Er, Noah. I'm naked underneath this towel." She chuckled slightly.

Puck shuffled uncomfortably, something which he usually wasn't around hot, naked girls. What the hell was wrong with him. He nodded and then stepped out of the room for a while whilst she got changed. When he opened the door she was wearing an old college shirt that came down mid-thigh, he felt a certain part of his body getting harder at the image of her. She quickly climbed back in to the bed, burying herself in the covers. Puck took of his clothes, leaving him just in his boxers and made his way to the small sofa that lay on the other side of Rachel's bed. Rachel picked up her small head.

"Noah, if you don't mind, I'd feel a lot safer if you slept in the same bed as me. I understand if you'd feel uncomfortable."

"Rach, stop your rambling, if it makes you feel safer than I'll sleep with you every night for the rest of your life. I need to protect you. All I want is for you to feel safe."

He climbed next to her in to the bed and she lay her head on his chest, slowly falling asleep to the sound of his heartbeat.

* * *

><p><strong>AN : This story is a little AU, it is based after regionals, everything after then will be AU. Just thought I'd point that out. Everything that happened before Regionals still stand (except Lauren and Puck, they're not together). Sorry for confusing y'all! Please R&R 'cause it'd mean everything to me :D**


	2. Banana Pancakes

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or any of the characters. I still wish I did though because I would make Puckleberry endgame and everyone wants that right? Cmon, they're two hot Jews, it's natural.**

* * *

><p>The next morning Rachel woke up expecting Puck's warm arms around her yet she was met with a cold, empty space on the bed where he'd slept. She frowned in confusion and dragged herself out of the bed. Her clock displayed that it was almost 11 a.m. Rachel sighed, usually she would not forgive herself for waking up so late but given the circumstances she forgave herself. As she pulled on her bathrobe she yawned violently due to the fact that she woke up numerous times during the night screaming with fear that Jacob was coming for her. Every single time she woke up Puck pulled her closer to him and reassured her that she was safe and that nothing was going to hurt his little Jewish-American princess again. She smiled softly at the memory and at the strong smell of coffee that was coming from the kitchen. As she slowly walked down the stairs she heard Puck's voice singing 'Sweet Caroline' softly as he dashed around her kitchen. She bit her lip to stop herself from laughing when she realized that he was using a whisk as a microphone. He must of heard her though as he spun around quickly and stopped singing almost instantly when he saw her. Puck scratched the back of his head awkwardly.<p>

"How long have you been there?" he asked.

"Not that long but I must say, you're quite a talented singer Noah."

"Better than Finn?" he raised his eyebrows.

Rachel giggled at his need to be better than his friend.

"Yes Noah, whilst the two of you have completely different singing voices." she paused, not really in the mood for one of her famous rants. "Yeah, you're better than Finn."

Puck mock punched the air in triumph which caused Rachel to giggle. He turned back to the oven and she walked over towards him.

"Something smells delicious!"

"I was going to surprise you with banana pancakes in bed but you've ruined my plan now so I guess we'll have to eat them down here. Don't worry though, they're 100% vegan." He smiled.

"You made me vegan pancakes?" Rachel beamed.

"Banana vegan pancakes." Puck pointed out.

"Noah, you shouldn't have!" Rachel smiled.

"It's the least I could do. I mean, they were pretty easy to make. I went on your laptop and found a recipe online. Lets just hope they taste any good."

"I'm sure they'll be delicious Noah."

"Like me?" He wiggled his eyebrows in true Puck fashion as he plated up the pancakes and placed them on the table. Rachel took a seat at the table and licked her lips at the pancakes.

"Yes Noah, just like you." She laughed. "Now, lets eat. I'm hungry." She began digging in to the pancakes.

They ate in silence for a while yet it was a comfortable one. Rachel didn't have many friends and she could tell people that it was the reason why she considered Puck to be her best friend. If she did though, she'd be lying. She considers him her best friend because she knows that he'd do anything for her. In all honesty, she could pretend that she's an independent woman and everything but she wouldn't be able to live without Puck.

"So, the cops are coming over later. I called them this morning." Puck broke the silence.

Rachel tensed up a little, the memories of the previous night flooding back to her. Puck noticed the change in her behaviour immediately and grabbed her hand.

"I'll be right here with you Rach."

She shook her head. "Don't be silly, I'm sure you have much better ways of spending your Saturday."

"Hey." he looked her in the eye. "I'm not going anywhere."

Rachel smiled weakly at him before continuing to eat her pancakes. After they'd finished eating Puck managed to convince Rachel to take a nap on the couch whilst he cleaned up in the kitchen. He smirked a little as he did the dishes, there was only two women in the world he'd clean for, his mom and Rachel. He turned to look at her and smiled softly as she slept peacefully, she looked so pure and innocent. He couldn't understand what would possess a person as to want to hurt her in any way. He knew that one wrong move would find him back in juvie but he didn't care, Jacob was going to pay for what he did, one way or another. Puck was going to make sure of it. The doorbell rang and he walked over towards Rachel.

"Babe, the police are here. You need to wake up."

Rachel began to wake up slowly and he proceeded towards the door. He opened it up to find a tall, middle aged woman gracing the doorway, followed by a shorter, balding man.

"Mr. Puckerman I'm guessing?" The woman spoke.

Puck nodded. "Yes maam."

"I'm Sheriff Murphy this is my colleague PC Williamson, do you mind if we come in?"

Puck moved out of the doorway and gestured for them to come in, he lead them towards the living room where a sleepy Rachel Berry was sitting on the couch.

"Miss Berry, I'm Sheriff Murphy. Do you mind if I call you Rachel?" she spoke gently.

Rachel shook her head.

"Okay Rachel, we're here about an incident that occurred here at around 11:30 p.m last night. Are you aware of what we're talking about?"

Rachel nodded her head as the policeman scribbled something onto a notepad.

"Okay, now I spoke to Noah here on the phone earlier but it's important that we here your side of the story. Do you think you can do that for us?"

Rachel took a deep breath before beginning to explain the events of last night. Puck remained seated by her side as the tears fell and her voice began to break. He could feel the tears forming in his own eyes as he held the broken girl in his arms. The girl who was normally full of life and energy that was now weak and dull. It killed him to see her like this.

After Rachel had finished and had answered a few questions the police officers got up to leave.

"That's all we need for now Rachel, thank you for being such a brave girl. I'm sorry that this had to happen to you. I'd suggest that you not be alone until we've arrested this boy. We'll give you or Noah here a call when there is any developments." She looked Rachel directly in the eye. "He is not getting away with this sweetie, everything is going to be okay."

Rachel smiled at the older woman before sitting back down on the couch, wiping her tears away. Puck thanked the police officers and walked them out. He then returned and jumped on to the couch next to Rachel.

"I've talked to your dads, they're coming home tomorrow, they say they're really sorry but it's the earliest they can."

Rachel nodded her understanding, she was used to it by now.

"Did you tell them, about Jacob?" she whispered.

"Sorta, I didn't give them the details. I think you better do that yourself but I'll be here when you tell them okay?"

Rachel nodded and smiled, she snuggled into Puck's chest.

"Anyway, I'm all yours until tomorrow so what do you say? Bad movies and unhealthy snacks all day?"

"That sounds perfect Noah." she breathed.

He picked himself up a little. "Okay then, lets start with Funny Girl."

"Noah!" Rachel screamed and threw a pillow at him. "Funny girl is one of the best movies of all time, it is not a bad movie. You know how much I love Barbra and everything she does is flawless and.."

Puck placed his hand over her mouth, cutting her off.

"As much as I'm glad to see that the old Rachel is still in there somewhere, I don't want to hear a Berry rant at the moment."

Rachel shrugged his hand away. "Just put a movie on."

"As you wish Miss Berry."

* * *

><p><strong>AN : Thank you for all the reviews, alerts, favorites etc. IT MEANS EVERYTHING :D**

**Anyway, next chapter I'm thinking of introducing some of the other Glee members but I'm a little torn! **

**Should I have a Pezberry or a Faberry friendship in future chapters? I HAVE PLANS.**

**Thank you again for reading and reviewing, please don't stop.**

**Lots of Love!**

**Care :)**


End file.
